6 years
by Zana Charleson
Summary: This is my story of what each TDI character is doing, 6 years after TDI.


6 years

**Hey you want to know what happened 6 years after TDI?**

**Well there are no promises of what happens 6 years after but here's my opinion.**

**Let's start with the couples!**

**Geoff-**Geoff is no longer dating Bridgette because they both felt the first romance had worn off. Geoff is a party planner and is very successful at it! Geoff lives in Ontario.

Little known fact: Geoff wants Bridgette back!

**Bridgette-**As mentioned before Geoff and Bridgette are no longer dating and Bridgette is a professional surfer with 2 surfing titles. Bridgette lives in Ontario but has a summer home in California.

Little known fact: Bridgette does animal rescue projects in her free time.

**Trent-**Trent is engaged to Gwen as expected, and is a well established singer of folk music. He has 3 CD's of his music. Trent lives with Gwen in British Columbia, Canada.

Little known fact: Trent sings at the senior citizens center 4 times a week to "Keep the elderly happy."

**Gwen-**Gwen is currently studying to be an art historian and her current job is painting murals for homes. As mentioned above she is engaged to Trent and their wedding is planned to be in October. Gwen lives with Trent in British Columbia, Canada.

Little known fact: Gwen has sold pieces of her artwork for over 15 thousand dollars.

**Courtney-**Courtney is still dating Duncan, and is currently in college (with strait A's of course) studying to be a music major in college. She works part time as a volunteer to bail Duncan out of jail if needed. She currently lives in British Columbia.

Little known fact: she also does community service incase, part time at the jail doesn't work (yea, she cares a lot about Duncan).

**Duncan-**Duncan sill has a pretty strong reputation of breaking laws but has managed to get out of jail a few times thanks to Courtney's time donations for him. He is still dating her and has no regrets. Duncan is a graffiti mural artist for buildings, and lives in British Columbia with Courtney.

Little known fact: Duncan plans to propose to Courtney by the end of the month.

**Izzy- **Izzy doesn't have any jobs that anyone knows of but it is known that she isn't dating Owen any more; she found a crazy stalker (like herself) to date. She lives somewhere in Yukon Territory.

Little known fact: Izzy has been missing for 2 months now but some say she's gone "normal" after some have seen her in Ontario.

**Owen-**Owen lost approximately 100 pounds and is sadly no longer dating Izzy (She never forgave him for shoving her into the killer) Owen is currently a rapper who lives in Los Vegas, Nevada.

Little known fact: Due to his brother marrying Tyler's sister Owen is now related to Tyler and his family.

**LeShauna- **LeShauna is a designer who lives in France and as you should know ditched Harold on the Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island special, but got back together with him a year later because of his incessant stalking. She finally learned to like him but are now only friends.

Little known fact: She also is manager of an animal shelter where she lives, in France.

**Harold- **Harold used to date LeShauna but he claims they "grew apart" he is a document writer for National Geographic and has been all over the world. He lives in Orlando, Florida and is currently not dating anyone.

Little known fact: Harold has been chased by the same polar bear 13 times.

**Lindsay-**Lindsay is now a school teacher who teaches 1st grade. She broke up with Tyler a long time ago upon finding out he was un-athletic (shocker).She is dating the principal of the school she works at, and is currently resigning in New Mexico.

Little known fact: Lindsay finally found out how blond she was after seeing re-runs of TDI.

**Tyler-** Tyler finally managed to step up his game on the court in sports and managed to obtain a spot in the NFL for the Atlanta Eagles (Atlanta Falcons in real life).He is no longer dating Lindsay and lives in Atlanta, Georgia.

Little Known Fact: Tyler plays running back for the Eagles.

**Now for the un-coupled**

**Eva-**Eva is a fitness instructor for some of the top body builders in the world and is very successful, making around 2 to 3 million dollars a year. she lives in Los Angeles, alone.

Little known fact: she HATES people, especially after one of her clients dropped a 100 pound weight on her foot.

**Noah-**Noah is a librarian in Kentucky who lives alone and is know as being the most smart-aleck librarian at the library. He managed to get himself a girl friend that is also well known for being smart-aleck.

Little known fact: he used to be a librarian in the library of congress, but got fired because he kept scaring the people at the library off.

**Heather-**Heather is in school to be a lawyer and is currently in internship as one. She has gotten a bit nicer but is still very stubborn. Heather lives in Quebec and is currently doing very well in her internship.

Little known fact: Heather took cases after the show to help with her competitive streak.

**Justin-**Justin is a male model (duh) and is making around 3 to 4 million a year. He has a pastime acting career and often when he is acting he is the main character due to his capturing of the female audience. He lives in Hollywood, California.

Little known fact: Justin has acted in 8 movies and all did really well.

**Cody-**Cody is currently dating Beth, who looks a lot nicer now, and is currently and engineer with advanced degrees in chemistry and math. Cody lives by himself and currently lives in New York to help with making more skyscrapers!

Little known fact: Cody is known as one of the most successful builders of the 21 century.

**Dj- **Djis an animal conservationist inChihuahua Mexico; he currently has 2 dogs, 8 cats, 2 horses, 5 guinea pigs, 20 bunnies, and feeds all the local strays. He is single due to all the animals he has. Dj is very successful and is planning to open an animal shelter in May.

Little known fact: Dj is a surfer and has competed against Bridgette numerous times, that's the only reason he knows what's going on with all the other campers.

**Ezekiel-**Ezekiel still lives in the country but has much more ties to civilization now than he did. He is a world famous bull raiser and currently lives in Texas. He has won prizes also for his sheep, ducks, and goats.

Little known fact: Ezekiel works at a hardware store near his house for extra money. (Not that he needs it.)

**Katie-**Katie and Sadie are still friends but are not attached to each other by the hip any more. Katie is a very successful illustrator of cartoons. She also does the voices for some of her cartoons. She lives in Hollywood, California.

Little known fact: right after the show she was contacted by a modeling director and was asked to be a model so in her spare time she is a model.

**Sadie-**Sadie is not as close to Katie anymore and lives in San Diego, California. She is a hair stylist and owns her own salon called Style 4 U. Her salon isn't doing very well though due to mold, so Katie is currently lending her money.

Little known fact: Sadie is now doing better with her salon, because she got the mold problem fixed.

**Beth-**Is currently dating Cody, and is his assistant contractor in making buildings. She doesn't do so much as the building work as the interior decorating. She talks to the person who wants the building in the first place and offers color schemes.

Little known fact: she forces Cody to make all natural sky scrapers as much as possible because is now "Going Green".


End file.
